Frozen: Brotherhood
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: This is the story of two brothers, Jack and Alex. Jack is the story's Elsa, and Alex is Anna. I do not consider this a gender bend, as these are different characters. It follows the general storyline of Frozen, with my own twists and character thoughts. I hope this shows how the characters felt a little more deeply than the movie. Kind of a bad summary. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen: Brotherhood

**This is the story of Frozen following two brothers Jack and Alex, instead of Anna and Elsa. Yes, Jack is based somewhat on Jack Frost of Rise of The Guardians. no they are not the same person, he will not have the cane thing nor, will he act the same, the reason its him is the similarity in his and Elsa's powers.**

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks**

**I, A Foolish Fool, do not own Frozen or just to cover all bases, Rise Of The Guardians, Disney and DreamWorks do respectively. However, I wish I did, not only for the great stories, but I would be 'buy the whole planet' rich.**

Chapter One: Jack

Ice. ice and snow were all Jack knew. It is what he played with, dreamed about, and helped entertain himself and little brother with. But hey, he was only Two and nine-months old.

He had owned the arctic abilities for as long as he could remember and he really loved them.

Currently the boy was dreaming. It was a pleasant dream, he could see a castle made completely of ice (so beautiful!) and a blond-haired girl in a regal blue dress (so beautiful!) she was singing, and looking rather pleased with herself. He was just about to get close when he was interrupted.

This particular interruption came in the form of his surprisingly loud little brother, jumping on him...again. He could be really annoying that way.

"Alex. Go back to bed, its like Two in the morning!". He sleepily moaned to his brown haired little bro. "But the sky is awake, which means I'm awake, which means I must play!" Alex replied continuing to jump and lay on him. "Go play by yourself, I'm trying to sleep." "Oh come on!" They both sat there for a minute, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Alex slyly asked.

Sigh. Alex knew the magic words, Snowmen building was one of their favorite hobbies. It was probably the one thing, possibly besides being lit on fire, that could get him up this early, maybe.

"Fine." he mumbled grudgingly. "Yay! race ya there!" and poof, Alex was gone.

by the time Jack had gotten out of his bed, walked across the toy-ridden room they currently shared, and stepped into the palace corridor, Alex was already in the foyer that they liked to play in. running around like he was jacked up on sugar and caffeine, enough to kill everyone in the castle, after causing about three strokes and a heart attack, each.

Yes, they lived in a castle, their parents were king and queen of a lovely kingdom called Arendelle (visit if you get the chance, its lovely this time of year). Jack, being the eldest child, was next in line for the throne and thus, had been taught regality since birth. Alex, not so much.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Alex cried to him, as he slid down the banister(another past-time of theirs). "ok here goes" Jack concentrated and a miniature flurry grew in his palms, spreading across the entire room. Quickly, there was snow everywhere, and Alex was in it like a mole in dirt. The two brothers laughed and played, throwing snowballs, and yes building snowmen.

At one point Alex started jumping around and Jack made giant snow pillars for him to jump into. "Catch me Jack!" Alex yelled. "Alex slow down, I can't make snow that fast!" Jack was worried, his brother was very high up now, if he fell, he would be seriously hurt. His brother annoyed him at times, but he was Jack's responsibility, and he loved him.

"Weeeee!" Alex exclaimed as he jumped off the highest pillar yet. "Alex!" There was no pillar to catch him this time. "AHHHH!" Alex was screaming now, loud enough to wake the entire castle.

Desperate, he was absolutely desperate. Jack concentrated harder than he ever had before, and shot a bolt of pure energy to try and stop his brothers fall. He intended to make a slide of pure ice to save his brother, what really happened was much worse.

Jack's heart froze as he saw the ice bolt hit his brother strait in the face.

Alex fell in a snowdrift, and Jack was instantly at his side, seeing if his brother was even alive. The doors flew open and the there the king and queen stood, sleepy and in their night clothes. The two royals had caught their two boys playing with Jack's gift in the middle of the night before, and they didn't like it, but this was much worse.

"Alex! Jack! What happened!" The king demanded as he ran to his fallen son. "It was an accident! I tried to stop him but, he wouldn't listen to me!" the white-haired boy cried. Alex was alive luckily but there was a problem, he was ice cold and some of his hair was turning snow white. The ground around him was growing ice. "What are we going to do!?" the Queen asked, scared for her little boy.

"We have to take him to the trolls. Guards! bring me some horses and open the gates!" the king demanded, "Yes, Sir!" A platoon of guards answered and ran off to follow the orders. "I really didn't mean to hurt him!" Jack cried to his scared parents.

The king turned to him, and kneeled down, so they were equal height, his tone softer. "I know you didn't son. I don't blame either of you, but we need to fix this, and I want these morning misadventures to stop, ok?" Jack nodded, ready to cry. "Come on, we are going to help your brother."

The family bolted off on horseback, a thin trail of magical ice followed them as Alex grew worse. They passed the ice fields where miners were cutting through the heart of the ice, and a little girl, the daughter of an ice harvester who had recently passed, saw the group, curious she followed on her adopted wolf cub. The group arrived at the magical clearing, surrounded by strange boulders. "Hello? this is the king of Arendelle. We come in peace. Please my son is injured and we need help. Please! we need help!"

For a solid minute nothing happened. The group looked around nervously. Then, the boulders began to move. The seeked Trolls popped out of their rock forms and surrounded the family. The apparent leader walked over to them and asked "what is the problem?" "Its my sons, Jack here has magic and he accidently struck my other son, Alex, with it, please can you help us?". The Troll chief stood there examining Alex for about three minutes until he began questioning Jack's abilities. "Cursed or gifted." "Gifted", "I see, I understand now.", "Can you help?", "Yes. However It is a tricky process. here."

The Troll began drawing the magic out of Alex, colorful images of Alex's memories appeared as he did so. ""Yes...Yes...you should feel lucky that it's in the mind, The heart would be much worse, Heart's are stubborn. But the mind, the mind is more easily...persuaded." The Troll babbled on as he worked, the other trolls watching, exited. The little girl was watching too, hiding from sight, when suddenly a Troll came from nowhere, "Hey you're a cutie, I think I will take you in honey." the troll said quietly, as to not alert the others. "Um...ok." the girl replied, she was homeless after all .

"I had to draw out his memories of the magic as well, It was necessary to stop it from spreading." "Will he be ok?" the king asked nervously. "yes, he will be fine but the other one...maybe not.", "What?" they all asked confused and scared. The chief turned and talked directly to Jack. "You must learn to control your power, boy." he was showing magical images of what Jack could be and is. "Your powers are special, filled with great fun and beauty, but also with great danger! Fear. Fear is your enemy boy, if you let it control you, all your powers will do is hurt and destroy, until they hurt and destroy you. Do you understand?"

Yes, Jack understood, the images scared him as well as the wise troll's words. He wanted to jump into his mother's arms and cry, but he needed to be stronger than that, he mustn't show the fear.

"yyy...y-yes." Jack eventually managed.

"Good, now good luck, the boy will wake tomorrow with no memory of the powers, or this evening... Jack?"

"Yes?"

"learn to control your powers, in any way you must."

And with that the family departed, leaving Jack to ponder his and his brother's changed future, as well as his new responsibility.

**YAY! I hope you liked it, I love Frozen and had this idea a while ago. Like I said I'm new at this, so please review and help me! Thanks guys,**

A Foolish Fool


	2. Chapter 2

** Just so you know each chapter is labeled as a character name, that will be who's p.o.v the chapter will be in. Also I do not plan on using any of the songs, as there will be little changes between this story and the movie as far as songs go. Instead I will use the lyrics in the dialogue.**

**I still do not own Frozen, so stop asking**

Chapter 2- Alex

Alex woke up confused. He felt like his brain had been hit with a hammer. Moaning he sat up out of his bed. Something was missing, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling went away as memories of him and Jack playing came back to him. He could see them building snowmen outside and skiing down mountains. He did have one strange memory... something about... boulders?

He turned and saw that his brother was not in the other bed. He got up and groggily headed outside. He heard voices whispering urgently, fragments of a conversation.

"...He has agreed to move to his own room... for the safety of both of them... Alex may never know, nor should he, it will be harder to keep him safe if he does"

"... the poor boys... I wish there was another way."

"there is, but Jack has made up his mind, he is still devastated you know."

Alex recognized the voices as his parents. Curious he walked to the foyer where his parents were attempting to whisper their conversation. They were not doing it successfully. "Momma? Dadda? what are you talking 'bout?" (he wasn't even two yet)

"oh nothing Alex..." his father replied. "well actually..." The king looked sad as he kneeled down like he did when he had to talk to his sons seriously. "Jack has decided to move into the room down the hall...", "What! why?" "He has his reasons, he may be... distant for a while. You can try to get him out of his room to play, but you may not succeed." "what did I do that he doesn't like me anymore?" Alex was sad, he was losing both his Best Friend and brother and it seemed to be his fault. "Oh no Alex, its not your fault, its him. It is... complicated. Hopefully one day he will change his mind but for now, I'm sorry."

Alex ran to his brother's new room crying. Knocking on the door he cried out "Jackie? please come out I don't want to be away from you!" He liked calling his brother 'Jackie' whenever he got the chance. It tended to really annoy his brother, which made him happy.

"please come out I want to play with you!" "Alex... please leave me alone" "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Alex asked desperately. An entire minute passed. "...Go away Alex." "ok...bye."

And he did, Alex managed to leave his brother alone for a full week before he had to go back to that door. Just for Jack the door had been painted with a snowflake design, his favorite shape. "Jackie? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Again there was a pause and what sounded like a sob and then a voice "Go away Alex." Alex sighed "ok bye."

This cycle continued over a month, Alex going to that evil door every few days, and 'Jackie' telling him to leave him alone. Over this time he had grown increasingly bored and sad, at the loss of his brother. Jack had even stopped coming out for meals. Their parents or a servant would go to Jack's room with food. He had only ever seen his brother once since he moved out, and that was at a distance. Jack had been walking with his parents out in the grounds, looking as though they were discussing something serious. Afterwards, Jack hadn't even stopped to say hello...

But today would be different, Alex was confident in this. Why you ask? What makes this day so special? Today was Alex's Birthday, and he knew Jack wouldn't miss that. Exited, Alex ran to his brothers room, and knocked merrily on the door. "Jackie! You coming to my party? We can build a snowman!" Alex sat there waiting for the door to open. He heard sounds from the other side, maybe things would be different!

"...Go away Alex." then there was a barely audible "...sorry..." Alex sat there horribly upset. He had been wrong, not even his Birthday could draw Jack out.

The castle tried to give him the best party they could, but it wasn't the same without his brother. He had to figure out a way to see his brother, but what? Alex could barely sleep that night, unknown to him, he wasn't the only one.

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, Please review, I need to know if this is any good or even whether it is worth continuing writing. The story will have more action and dimension as the two get older and the story progresses. I can't wait to hear from you! :)**

A Foolish Fool


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who did review, it made my day and inspired me to try and write this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Because of this I am dedicating this chapter to minionsinwork and Laiwyn :) The next few chapters take place during the 'Do you wanna build a snowman song'. oh and one more thing, I plan on having Jack be more intelligent and mature than Alex, just out of their personality's, so if you see a difference in how I POV them, that is why. **

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, ok?**

Chapter 3- Jack

Jack woke up crying... again. He had done this nearly every morning and night (and often parts of the day) since the nearly month and a half since he had isolated himself. This isolation was definitely just as hard, if not harder on him than it was on Alex. But it was necessary, at least he thought so.

He was scared (he knew that was a problem but he couldn't help it) of hurting his brother. What if they played or even talked and his powers grew so out of control that he hurt Alex again? He couldn't possibly live with himself if he truly lost his brother.

No, this was the best way. Complete separation. No chance of hurting Alex if he never saw him right? But... it was VERY hard. Sometimes he would sit there and watch his brother play around the grounds from his window. He was trying to control his ice powers, but it didn't seem to be working. He was reading any book on magic his parents could procure him, spending every waking moment attempting to get a scrap of control. He had come a little ways, but not nearly enough where he was confident in himself to not freeze Alex solid or worse.

The only thing that kept him from crawling into his bed and crying for both himself and his little brother, was Alex himself. He dreamt of the day where he could answer Alex's "Do you wanna build a Snowman?" in any way but a simple 'go away'.

He had been very close to breaking his isolation on many occasions. One time he had been walking through the grounds, talking with his royal parents about his problem. When they were finished, Jack headed back to his bedroom when he spotted Alex watching him. He had wanted nothing more than to run to his brother and hug him and play all day, or even just say 'Hello'. But he hadn't, he couldn't take the risk of history repeating itself.

The worse thing was when Alex's Birthday came along. The sound of Alex's cheery composure was enough to send him into a short crying fit. It crushed him to have to say no...again. From the sound of it, it had crushed Alex too. He had heard the sounds of the castle's party attempt, and knew Alex wasn't happy, not without his best friend there, that had only made him feel worse. He hadn't slept well that night.

His parents did the best they could, consoling him, and trying to help him get control. "The gloves will help." his Father had said when he gave the comforting black gloves. They had a elegant snowflake design, and were built to help him contain his powers. Even with this safety net, Jack knew he couldn't be with his energetic brother. The King and Queen had tried to encourage Jack to see Alex, but with a heavy heart, he had declined. The risk was just too great.

"conceal, don't feel" it was the motto his parents told him. 'Just conceal the fact that you have these abilities, keep the fear away'. No, it was just not enough.

This was something he would carry for the next couple years.

***Ten years later***

Twelve year-old Jack was sitting on his bed reading the latest book he had obtained on magic. It wasn't looking like it would be helpful to his own application, but it was still interesting. He had grown more powerful and gained some more control over his power, making defined shapes and constructs as well as snowflakes. However, it was not to his standard of where he and his now eleven year-old brother could be united again.

He heard a knock on the door, that would be Alex. He didn't try to get him out as often as he had when this entire affair had begun. But, every once in a while he would hear Alex's knock and the "Do you wanna build a snowman?" and more recently a list of other activities to be done. This would be followed by a rejection from himself, and that was that, one less moment for them to share. "Jack? do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls..." and he was gone. The signature question and a babbling about bicycles. Strange though, he didn't even wait for an answer. Oh well, it would have been 'no' anyway.

Soon it would just be him, Alex, and some servants. Their parents would be traveling soon, he wasn't fully sure why. Something about some marriage of a distant family member. He didn't really know who or where, but he did know that The King and Queen would be off on their boat trip for a couple of months.

Jack just hoped he could keep his powers in check while they would be gone. "its only a couple of months." he muttered to himself. There was a different knock at the door, it was time for his Regality lessons. "Come in" he replied. The door opened and sure enough it was his teacher. He started his lesson ,doing his best to push thoughts of Alex aside. Not knowing how soon he would need the lessons.

**Yay! Thanks again those who did review, I expect reviews for the continued chapters as well. For everyone else, please review as well, it makes my day and inspires me to keep writing about the two brothers. I look forward to more reviews :)**

**A Foolish Fool**


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN fROZEN**

Chapter 4- Alex

CRASH!

Alex had thrown something against the wall, he didn't look to see what it was, he didn't care. It sounded expensive. Why did he do this? Had he grown crazy? No, he was just frustrated and bored.

So bored in fact that he broke what appears to have been a vase, just to clean it up and have something to do. So yes... maybe he had become crazy.

This was just torture! Ten years with no contact with anyone his own age... well at least with nobody he liked. His parents had attempted to give him a friend, a 'replacement' friend he always thought. However, none of them were Jack, They were either stupid, dull, or just mean.

He had to do something to get Jack to talk to him. Maybe if he is curious about what I have to say? He thought as he walked through the empty halls. He had tried just about any way he could think of. There was always the snowman question but maybe if he offered something else?

He was concentrating so hard that he walked into a wall. "oohff" he mumbled as he made contact. He looked up and saw his favorite painting in the castle. It was of the great warrior Joan of Arc, he always thought 'if she can survive many battles, I can survive this isolation'.

"How you doin'?" he muttered to Joan. "I'm fine buddy" he replied to himself in a high pitched voice. "What do you think I should do about Jack?", "Hmmm...Well I've always wanted to try bike riding...". "Not a bad idea Joan, that gives me an idea", "Your welcome Alex.", "Hang in there Joan." he chuckled to himself. He then realized he had just had an entire conversation with a picture on the wall.

Wow, his life was just sad now. I guess company really had become overdue, he really needed to try his new plan. It was pathetic he knew, and it was not likely to work, but it was an attempt. He grabbed his bike from his room and rushed to Jack's door.

Being the lonely Prince, he was able to do just about anything he wanted in the castle, within reason that is. So if he felt like riding his bike through the castle halls, he was allowed to, as long as he didn't get hurt or break anything.

He reached the forbidden stretch of the hallway, and knocked on the snowflake door. "Jack? Do you wanna build a snowman?" he had stopped calling him 'Jackie' for now it wasn't getting him anywhere, he mounted his bike and added "...or ride our bikes around the halls" and dashed off.

He had hoped Jack would at least open his door to make sure he was alright. Apparently not . Looking behind him to see if his brother was there, he did not see the stairway and shot down them, Landing in miraculously in the arms of a suit of armor. He was not hurt, not really, he was more disappointed that the attempt did not work.

"Attempt number One thousand six hundred and fifty-three..." he mumbled to himself, pulling a random number out of nowhere. "Another failure..." his leg started throbbing "owww... damn it gravity..." Oh well, he didn't really expect the plan to work.

Soon it was to be just him, Jack, and some servants. He wouldn't even have the king and Queen to talk to. He actually didn't really even know why they were leaving, something about the wedding of a distant family member. He hadn't really bothered to listen to the details.

Of course that hadn't stopped him from begging his parents to take him with them. Not even for the wedding part, just to have something interesting to do. No, he couldn't care less about this wedding, it was just a chance to go somewhere, to do...something.

Unfortunately, his parents said no. When he asked why thay couldn't really give him an answer. "International affairs" his Father had said, "Your brother needs you" his Mother had said. Neither was exactly an answer.

He sat there thinking about his problems, and trying to come up with a new idea to get Jack to be with him. The hours ticked by, and with only half consciousness that he was doing it, he started to absentmindedly imitate the clock's ticks, making clicks with his tongue. "Click Clock Click Clock" he sat there until it was time to sleep.

A horrible image came to him in his dreams that night. It was a ship sailing in a storm, it was going to sink. He could see the image of the boat clearly and recognized it as one of Arendelle's . He watched in horror, as the boat went down and he could hear the screams of the drowning crew. He knew these voices, they were some of the castle's servants, and more prominently to him, his parents.

He woke up screaming and shaking from this dream. It had felt so real, but he had been sleeping. After seeing this, he didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He just lay there staring at the ceiling with wide eyes as he thought of the premonition.

Over the next few days, Alex tried to shake the dream off, he really did. But it was extra hard, since the entire castle was preparing for his parents voyage.

He had even tried to talk about it with his parents, but when they weren't busy, which was a small amount of the time, and they discussed it, they shook it off. "It was just a nightmare sweetie" His mother said, "we will be fine".

Alex was momentarily relieved on hearing that the trip would be postponed, some trouble with the wedding. "Not to worry, things will be worked out soon, and then we will be off." Well at least he could move that fear aside for now, he had something else to think about, Jack's Birthday!

He had decided that this would be the best chance he had to see his brother. He had a plan, sure it wasn't much but maybe it would be enough to warrant a small conversation.

A week and a half later, it was time. Alex ran out of his room and slid down the main staircase banister, another skill he enjoyed doing. He slipped into the kitchens and grabbed his prize, unnoticed by any of the chefs. That was one advantage of growing up alone in a place like this, he knew how to move unseen and he knew every corner of the castle, well except for Jack's room...

He also grabbed a thing of frosting and a candle and he was gone, silent as a shadow. Or at least he thought he was. Of course the cooks knew he was there, the kid was one of the clumsiest people they knew. He had unknowingly walked into a rack of pots and pans, which had caused a small but loud chain reaction. Apparently the kid wasn't just clumsy, he was also oblivious to things around him.

For the second time in as many weeks, Alex ran to Jack's door, and knocked. He decided to change things up. "Jack? Happy Birthday! Please come out, I have a present for you!" He waited for a minute, only half expecting the door to open. When it didn't Alex frowned and said "Ok, well I will just leave it here... come find me if you want to build a snowman or something." He turned and walked away. "number One thousand six hundred and fifty-four..." he mumbled to himself.

A minute passed, and the door opened. The now thirteen year-old stepped out into the hall. He knelt down and picked up his brother's cupcake, decorated with blue frosting the words 'Happy Birthday Jack", a poorly made snowflake, and a candle. He smiled, blue was his favorite color. "Thanks Alex...I'm sorry." he said pretty much to himself as he went back to his room. closing the door once again.

**Yay! I probably won't be able to update as fast from here on. Please review, I need to know if this is working or not, I will really appreciate it. Also, don't worry I will be moving on with the story soon and get out of their childhood. I hope to hear from you.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	5. Chapter 5

**I STILL DO NOT OWN FROZEN, GOT IT MEMORIZED?**

Chapter 5- Alex

The dreaded day was almost upon them. Alex sat at his window, watching the servants and other workers haul supplies to the mighty ship at the docks. The castle gates had always been shut, Arendelle cut off from the rest of the world since Jack closed his own door, so pretty much his whole life. Them being opened now was a strange once-in-a-lifetime experience.

Usually, Alex would be extremely excited at the opening of the mighty doors. He would try to slip out, just to see the rest of Arendelle again. However, this time he wasn't in the mood, he didn't want to even try. He was just too nervous and scared.

The horrible dream had haunted him more and more as the day approached, every night this week. He would jolt awake covered in sweat and filled with terror. The sleep deprivation was starting to get to him, he would sleep for maybe two hours, four tops, then the dream would occur, and he wouldn't get back to sleep.

The fear outweighed the exhaustion, however he had developed a habit of suddenly falling asleep at somewhat random moments.

ZZZZZ. "AHH!" A loud snore shocked Alex back awake, a second later he realized it had been his own. He really needed to sleep, preferably for a whole day without the slightest interruption. That was unlikely to happen until the King and Queen returned home safely.

Alex sighed, the workers were almost done, his parents would leave early the next morning.

"it's not like I will need to be woken up." he muttered to himself at the thought. This was making him anxious, his hands were already shaking. He needed something to distract himself, but what?

What am I going to do for the next few months? Not the best distraction, but it was better than nothing. Its not like things would be THAT different from what they already were. Jack barely spoke to him anyway, and his parents were usually really busy. He could always order one of the servants to talk to and spend time with him, but what was the fun in that?

Another glance out the window told him that the gates were closing again. Maybe I should have slipped out when I had the chance...

ZZZZZZ. "AHHH!" Alex was brought back to reality by another loud snore. That was getting to be a problem. Maybe that will happen when he is trying to contact Jack, maybe it would get him out to investigate. ZZZZ, For the third time Alex jumped back awake. It was getting late, maybe I should try to sleep intentionally now...

* * *

*The next morning*

Alex was laying in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. Another sleepless night. From the sounds of the castle, it was almost time.

Yawning, Alex slipped out of his bed and headed out of his once shared bedroom. His parents were standing in the foyer, with the last of their possessions, Most of the servants had arrived as well. Jack was there too, the first time he had seen his brother (up close) in about five years. For the first and likely last time, Alex was not happy to see him.

The large group continued out of the gates and to the docks. Heading towards the great ship that would take them away.

"Do you really have to go?" Alex asked as the royals were saying their goodbyes.

"Yes, we do sweetie, Relax, we will be fine." His mother answered, seeing the fear in her youngest boy.

"Promise?"

"Yes, King's honor." his Father answering this time.

Their conversation with Jack was a little more private, whispering what they had to say in his ear. "Please Be back soon" Jack told them.

"We will, We love you two!" The royals said as they boarded the ship and began to depart. "Be good! Keep the castle safe for us!"

"I will, Love you!" Both boys replied in almost perfect unison

Then the sleek ship was gone, and most of the guards and servants had disappeared. The two boys stood on the dock together awkwardly. "Hey." Alex tried

"Hey." Jack copied, not looking in Alex's eyes. There was something there, something Alex had come to know well. It was fear.

"Well bye" Jack muttered as he started to depart.

"Wait! Jack if not now, can we at least talk sometime while they are gone?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Without turning he said, "...Maybe, I don't know Alex, we'll see" and with that he left. The most the two boys had spoken in one interaction since they were about two.

**YAY! Kind of a shorter chapter, well shorter than normal. This was necessary since my next part would be too much for one chapter. As always please review so I know if I am doing ok. **

**A Foolish Fool**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I own Frozen? No, afraid not.**

Chapter 6- Alex and The King

Captain Henry had been hired to sail the royal ship. This was for two simple reasons: he was the best damn sailor on this side of the planet, and he was a renowned sword fighter, so he could defend the royals if needed. However, even he was not ready for this. The unnatural maelstrom swirled around the ship, a toothpick in a washing machine.

"Captain! Captain Henry! can we get out of this?!" The king screamed over the wind.

"We will damn try!" Henry responded barely audible, at least he hoped. He had sailed for nearly thirty years, he had never seen anything like this, and he knew one thing. This was no natural storm.

"Ahhh!" the entire crew screamed as an enormous wave nearly capsized the ship. It was becoming increasingly clear, that there may not be any getting out of this. At least, not alive...

* * *

Alex was not any better, the only difference is that he didn't have parents around. Jack was still not willing to speak with him, the house was emptier, and he was borderline narcoleptic. Yay. Something was constantly nagging him that his parents were in peril.

He constantly asked the servants if there was any news on the king and queen. All he got was the servants looking at him like he was completely nuts.

He knew he wasn't, well not in that way at least. He just Knew that there was a problem, ever since that one damn dream.

He had tried to discuss this growing fear with Jack, but that didn't work out. As usual.

"Jack? Can I talk to you, I'm really worried about Mom and Dad. I just know something is wrong with them." He had said through Jack's door.

"Alex... I'm sure everything is fine. Even if they weren't... well there is nothing you can do about it. Just let it go, Alex. " The person behind the door replied.

"But..." Alex was interrupted by an exasperated sigh.

"Alex... there are no buts. I have my worries too, but there is no use fretting about it. Imagine how relieved you'll be when you get the letter from them in a few days. 'Dearest Jack and Alex, We have arrived safely, hope all is well. See you in a few months, Mom and Dad'. "

"ok..." Alex replied not really convinced. "Do you wanna build a Snowman, or something?" It was a long shot but hey you never know.

"No...I'm busy... Sorry. Also its July silly, No snow, No snowmen."

"Good point. Ok...Bye." Oh well, he hadn't really expected a 'yes' anyway...

* * *

CRASH! more waves struck the mighty hull. Screams from the passengers could barely be heard over the storm. The qualified crew scrambled along the slick deck, trying their hardest to keep the boat from sinking.

From the King's perspective, things didn't look good. He didn't know much about ships and sailing but he could tell from the angle of both the ship and the waves, that well... they might not make it.

"Captain Henry! How can we be of assistance!" The king cried out to the man steering.

"Honestly? With all due respect your majesties, just stay out of the way!" Henry cried as another wave toppled crew members over.

The king, somewhat disappointed, and somewhat relieved, turned to his royal wife. He saw a great fear in her intelligent eyes, She knew what would likely happen as much as he did.

"We will be fine." he said trying to sound reassuring, "We have to be, for the boys if nothing else."

The queen nodded. Not looking convinced, but she was trying to be, for his sake. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Unlike most royals they had actually married out of genuine love. He had met her when he was still a prince, while travelling around the world. The second he met her, he knew she was for him.

She was intelligent, sophisticated, beautiful, considerate, and able to match wits with him. Since they married this last part of their relationship had drifted farther away, being the image of a King and Queen, with two children to care for.

The king was shocked out of his memories as another giant wave crashed over the ship. This wave was different, he could hear the snapping sound that came with it.

The ship was beginning to break apart.

* * *

Alex lay there on his bed, staring out the window, thinking. A million little thoughts squirmed through his mind, but one kept coming up, over and over. 'We should have gotten their letter by now'. It had been a few days, and they had yet to receive news from their parents.

Alex was beyond worried now, he was terrified. The dream kept coming back to him at night. The ship breaking and sinking. The bloodcurdling screams of those who were to drown. It all felt so real...

Alex was interrupted with the sight of a messenger, running to the castle gates. Hde stood up and ran out to meet him.

Alex's heart was beating out of his chest. This was either good news, or fatal news...

* * *

More cracks and pops could be heard after every bombardment of the waves. There was little question now, the ship would sink... and everyone knew it. A somber tone filled the air as the crew futility tried to keep everything together. This was it.

One final CRACK could be heard as the ship began to take on water and fall beneath the waves. The water was too hectic for lifeboats. They were going to die.

Captian Henry stopped sailing, there was no point in it now.

"It has been an honor sailing with you captain." The King told him as everyone gathered on the main deck. The rest of the crew gave replies of agreement.

"I am very sorry your majesties. You as well mates. I wish there had been a way to get all of out of here safely. But alas, this devilish storm..." Captain Henry said

"You are the only reason we have stayed along this long, you should be proud!"

"true... This storm... Your majesty I don't think this was natural. I have never seen a storm anywhere near this size or power. I believe this may have been some sort of... I don't know magical assassination."

"I...Do not know... either way, it matters not now." Another wave struck and the ship sank even more.

The crew scrambled to be close to their friends, and in some cases families, in their final moments. The king and Queen stood there looking at each for support.

"I Love You." The King told her, looking in her eyes.

"I Love You more" she replied doing the same, it was an old joke between them. She had said "I love you more" since shortly after they started dating. That way she got the last word, and it was of greater amount.

The ship was almost gone now. "Jack! Alex! I'm sorry we can't be there for you. We will always love you!" the royals screamed to the wind as they fell beneath the waves. One last sentiment for their boys. They fell beneath the waves together, holding hands and crying.

* * *

Alex sat there, despair filling his entire body. One of the guards had ran to get Jack, and now both brothers sat there crying as they read the letter over and over.

As of yesterday, The ship carrying Thomas and Janet, King and Queen Of Arendelle, has sunk. All passengers and crew members are assumed dead.

The honorary funeral was held one week later. Jack did not attend. Everyone who had come had patted the black wearing orphan named Alex on the shoulder. Telling him to "Hang in there" and "Hold on" and to "have courage". They also kept asking him, "Where has your brother been? Where is Alex?". He had no answer for them. All paid their respects and gave their condolences. None of them really helped.

Afterwards, Alex walked slowly to his Brother's bedroom. He knocked twice.

"Jack? I know you're in there, people have been asking where you've been. They say, "Have courage"... and I'm trying to. Please, let me in."

There was no response so Alex continued. He had slid down the door, and was now sitting on the floor.

"We only have each other now, it's just you... and me. What are we going to do?" still nothing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He finished breaking down into tears.

On the other side of the door, Jack sat on the floor as well. The room was covered with ice and Jack sat in the center of an explosion of ice crystals. Like a frozen nuclear bomb had gone off underneath him. Tears in his eyes, he replied, maybe not even audible through the door, "Of Course I do."

**A big sad chapter, not so much yay. Sorry it was kind of corny at times but, hey it was necessary. At least I think so. As always, reviews are definitely appreciated . **

**A Foolish Fool **


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you REALLY still asking if I own Frozen? fine, I will tell you, come here. a little closer. a little more. perfect! (grabs megaphone and puts it against other's ear) I DO NOT OWN FROZEN! ok? **

Chapter 7: Jack and Alex

The "family tragedy" as others liked to put it, was definitely not easy on Jack either. His parents were important to him. yeah yeah because they were his parents. They gave life to him, there was mutual love, blah blah blah...

They were also the only people who knew about his... condition.

They had given him the tools to try and master it, the books, gloves, and support. They also helped him talk out his issues, consoling him and trying to keep him cheerful and motivated.

Without them he had no support. He only had Alex now, and he couldn't tell him. Alex would probably call him a freak and never speak with him again. Not to mention the chance of Alex getting hurt again.

Jack looked around his meat freezer of a room. Time. Time would supposedly heal all wounds. Well While you're at it 'time', can you help me with my powers too? What now? "...well I guess I am gonna be king now, huh?" Jack muttered to himself as he sunk back down into his bed and hid away.

* * *

_*Four years later*_

Jack had just finished his final lesson in his regality lessons. The teacher congratulated him and walked out bowing. He was now seventeen, to be eighteen in a few days. He had technically been king four years ago, when his... the King and Queen died. However, since he had not finished his lessons and was still too young to be a proper king, he had passed on the daily duty's to his royal advisor.

It was still hard to believe. Sure he had known what his lessons were for, but its not like he really had expected to be the king. Like most kids, especially as young as he had been, he had seen his parents as immortals. Apparently, they were not.

Jack sighed as he headed back to his bedroom. The room would be empty of his presence soon, when he moved into his parents' old room. The King's room. That would be after...The Coronation.

He hated the idea of this thing. Not only would it be stupid and dull, but it was dangerous. He would have to remove his trusted gloves and hold that scepter and orb... in front of everyone in the kingdom and all the other foreign guests... and hope the gold items don't freeze. Something he had become less and less successful at as the event got closer.

He had tried practicing with objects he would grab in his room. An old candlestick, a ball, whatever. Every single time he removed the gloves, and grabbed the objects. The silhouette of Kingly pride and power, the objects froze completely solid within seconds.

What really annoyed him was when the candlestick would freeze. The fire retainer seemed to mock him with its burnt wick. Like if he can freeze something that was supposed to be hot and lit on fire, how could he survive solid pieces of cold, royal gold.

Yeah, this would be great fun...

* * *

Alex had been having his own demons with the loss of his parents, but at least he was exited.

The coronation was almost here! The gates and windows and doors would be open! That hadn't happened in forever. He would actually be able to talk to real people, not just the pleasant conjurations in his head and Jack's door.

Imagine, hordes of people coming from the different countries coming to see Jack and himself. The people of Arendelle would of course be there as well, but hey he had seen most of them at least once when he had the chance to get out.

Why wouldn't he be exited? There would be interesting people , food, activities, and well... it's not like HE had to worry about becoming king, right? Yeah this coronation would be great!

He was also proud. His parents... were gone. but, at least he had a brother to be proud of. Jack, The Great King of Arendelle! Oh that had been a day he was looking forward too, especially since it had become obvious that Jack would be King.

Even though the King and Queen, some of the best royals the Kingdom of Arendelle had ever known, were no longer around. Alex knew deep in his heart that Jack would be the BEST King the kingdom of Arendelle had ever known.

It was only two weeks away now. Jack's eighteenth Birthday. The only year he wouldn't have to try and get his brother's attention with a cupcake. This was really gonna be the best day of his life!

* * *

This really was gonna be the worst day of his life. Jack thought as he tried for the fifteenth time that day to NOT freeze the symbolic candlestick and ball.

Ice quickly spread across them. Sigh, the fifteenth failure that afternoon.

Only two weeks left, and then the dreaded day would be upon him. There was nothing left to do but wait and practice, and hope to the last ounces of his being, that things would be fine.

I bet Alex is exited. What does he have to worry about? He will get great food, and company to speak to. Too bad I will have to close the gates again after this damn thing. I know it will simply crush Alex, but it is for the best. For the protection of everyone.

Well time to try number sixteen...

* * *

Alex ran through the castle, full of energy from the excitement of the big day. He was finalizing all of his parts for the coronation that he had control over. He stopped by the royal tailor and made sure his custom uniform was coming along correctly. It was.

He ran through the hectic kitchens. "Is my..." Alex started. The head chef didn't let him finish.

"Menu selections confirmed? yes, of course my lord." The boy had checked pretty much every day, sometimes a couple times a day for a month.

He couldn't help it, this was possibly the most important day of his life. What if I meet someone? What if I meet... The One?

The gravity of this realization washed over him. This could be his only chance to find a girl to fall in love with, and to marry and love forever. This day might be even more important than he had originally believed.

"Well its only for one day" Alex muttered as he ran to his next assignment, excitement and wonder filling his body.

In his room, Jack muttered "it's only for one day", as attempt number twenty failed. Filled with fear and worry.

**Yay! I hope you liked it. As always please review, I need to know whether this is working or not. **

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
